My Hero
by Fletch2021
Summary: I am hers, and she is mine. One-shots featuring Kara and Alex's relationship as sisters. (Ch. 9 prompt: Kara sees all of Alex's scars she obtained over her many years of living.)
1. Chapter 1

**So its been awhile since I've written a story, I do come from the wonderful Frozen Fandom (I have stories over there as well). Recently I have become a senior in high school, but at the same time taking college level classes (three a semester). Its been stressful and I am hating and loving it all at the same time. Its hard to believe that I have actually gotten to this point in my life. I have decided to go back to writing because it was always a stress reliever for me, and I honestly forgot how much I loved it.**

 **Anyways, I have absolutely fallen in love with the Supergirl fandom. I love literally everything about it, especially Alex and Kara's relationship, but the one thing I wish they would do more of was personal Alex and Kara scenes. Yes they were lots of scenes with them but not a lot of super cute sweet nothing scenes...so I am going to take it upon myself to write some! These stories are mainly going to center around Kara and Alex and their relationship as sisters.**

 **These are just going to be a bunch of one-shots, maybe some will be multiple parts. I also understand some of these prompts have been done by other authors, but as long as I am not actually stealing their story/one-shot, I don't see anything wrong it. Feel free to give me prompts, I will take requests!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER GIRL (Only disclaimer I am writing)**

* * *

 _Prompt:_ _Kara makes breakfast in bed for her favorite secret agent after she has a long day at the DEO._

* * *

It had been a long, hard, and stressful day for Alex Danvers; one of the hardest days she ever has ever had for herself in a long time. Harder than stopping Livewire, harder than stopping Red Tornado, harder then going on a date with billionaire Maxwell Lord (which was pretty terrible). She had to face the hardest adversary she had the worst pleasure of meeting: paperwork.

Alex Danvers absolutely despised any amount of paperwork; every lab, science, crime, doctor, or alien report, she hated to write. Alex had been pushing off several of her reports for awhile now; she never knew what to say, never new the right words to say to describe her findings or the battles that would do them justice. She was so much better at doing, taking action, taking the final shot, fixing things, fixing people, analyzing her baby sister after a fight with an unknown alien.

Alex had rubbed her tired eyes for the tenth time that night, she had been at this for almost six hours, and she had not eaten anything that day. _Got to get this last one finished_ , she thought to herself and she continued to write her report on their findings of red kryptonite and its effects on Supergirl. She stopped again and took a sip of her water that was in a cup next to her, she closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips as the cool liquid quenched her thirst. She closed her eyes, and stayed like that for a minute. She then decided to rest her head on her desk for a minute before getting back to work.

The clock showed two am at the DEO, when Kara flew in dressed as Supergirl. They were scheduled to have a sister movie and pizza night like they did on a regular basis. When The older Danvers sister was a no show, Kara got concerned and flew to the DEO base in the middle of the desert.

It was there she found Alex face down on her white, pristine, desk, peacefully asleep. A smile graced the aliens lips, _she works way to hard_ Kara thought. She lightly stroked her hair with the backs of her fingers. Kara went to pick her up, but as soon as Kara's fingertips brushed against Alex's skin, the agent sat up straight.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Alex asked in a daze, trying to figure out what just happened.

"To come get you...Alex do you know what time it is?" Kara replied concerned for her sister's well being.

"Yeah its ei-" Alex saw that it was not eight pm, but in fact two am. "Shoot, we were suppose to-"

"It's okay, its okay." Kara said softly, brushing a few stray hairs from Alex's face, "You should get some rest, its late."

Alex shook her head, "No I have too-"

"They are still going to be here when you come back in the morning" Kara interjected.

Alex sighed and nodded in defeat. She knew her sister was right, she was right more times than she liked to admit. Kara and Alex went home to Alex's apartment, a small two bedroom apartment in downtown National City. It wasn't very big, but it didn't need to be seeing as how it was just her. Kara lead a three quarters of the way asleep Alex to her bedroom, and with a bit of a struggle, Kara finally managed to strip Alex into just her undergarments, and after that, get her into some sweats and a tank top. Kara finally got Alex into her actual bed, before climbing in after her.

"I love you Kara" Alex mumbled before passing out into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you too Alex" Kara murmured and tucked herself into her sister's side, falling asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon of National City where the DEO Agent was still sleeping in her bed inside her small two bedroom apartment. Alex had actually slept peacefully and soundly with her baby sister tucked inside her arms. She didn't know why, but she always slept better with Kara; it was something about her presence, something about her touch, her scent that just made Alex feel at peace and safe. Kara was, and without a doubt Alex's ultimate weakness, there was not one thing Alex would not do for her adoptive sister. Kara was everything to Alex, and Alex was everything to Kara.

Alex was beginning to stir from her slumber, she stretched her arm out across the sheet in search of her best friend. After feeling around the bed, she furrowed her eyebrows after feeling nothing, and immediately she snapped her eyes open. She took in her surroundings, her tan silk sheets were strewn on the right side of the bed where Kara had slept, her clothes that she had half haphazardly thrown across the floor, were in her clothes basket, and there was faint smell bacon in the air. _Bacon?_ Alex thought to herself, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She swung her legs onto the cold wooden floor and threw on her Stanford sweatshirt. She quietly walked out her door and followed her nose and ears to the kitchen. It was their she saw maybe the most sweetest thing in her life: Kara Zor-El trying to cook breakfast.

"Come on...cook faster...is this one done? It looks done-oh shoot the waffles!"

Alex had to hold in a laugh as her sister went to the other side of the counter to try and salvage the waffles. Lucky for Kara they were only a tad bit black. Kara sighed for the thousandth time that morning.

Kara woke up a little bit earlier than her older sister for once. She looked up and saw Alex with a peaceful look on her face, as she was still resting from the night/morning before. It was as she was watching Alex sleep she got the idea to give her breakfast in bed. Alex was always bringing over pizza, ice cream, and little treats and trinkets for Kara, so Kara wanted to do something for her sister for a change. So she got up and went to work...after she googled what normal bed and breakfast entailed. Kara was never good at cooking, she knew how to cook, her adoptive mother had shown her how a multitude of times, but she could never fully get it right.

Alex stood there and admired how much she loved and appreciated her little sister. Kara Danvers was the kindest, most thoughtful, most loving, protective, and greatful woman Alex Danvers had ever known. Kara always put herself last, and never first. Always was concerned for Alex's injuries before her own, always concerned if her fellow agents were down, before pursuing the bad guy, and now here again Kara was up at the crack of dawn making (attempting) breakfast for her and her sister. It was like Kara did not know when or how to stop, and it made the Auburn hair colored girl finally chuckle at her sister.

Kara scrambled to put the waffles and bacon on the plate. She searched the cupboards for the one thing Alex could not eat any waffle, pancake, or piece of toast without: peanut butter. Alex absolutely adored the thick creamy peanut filled stuff. She finally found it in the cupboard above the fridge, grabbed it and a knife and spread it out on the two crisp waffles. She then went into Alex's fridge and pulled out the orange juice and poured her a decent sized glass of the stuff.

"Don't forget about the eggs on stove" Alex reminded gently.

Kara whipped her head around and immediately a pout graced her lips, "Aw come on Alex."

"What?" Alex raises an eyebrow as she approached her sister and rested her arms across Kara's shoulders.

"You're awake." Kara stated plainly.

"And that's a problem because...?"

"You're always working so hard for others and me and the DEO, and you always bring me food, so I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but how can I do that if you're awake and out of bed? Isn't the entire point of breakfast in bed means the person eating is still in bed?" Kara's pout deepened.

Alex was not expecting that answer. Kara was not just making breakfast, she was making breakfast for _her,_ for Alex, just Alex, for when she woke up in her bed. She wanted her sister to have the leisure of waking up to a thoughtful warm meal, after the rough night and long day she just had. _Kara could not be any sweeter,_ Alex thought. A gentle and kind grin graced Alex's face, "You are doing all of this...for me?"

Kara nodded and sighed, "You are always doing things like this for me. Bringing me ice cream after a long day at CatCo, pizza after a harsh battle, and little things you buy just because you can...It probably doesn't look good...does it? I'm really sorry Alex" Kara looked downcast and continued to rant about how sorry she was and how it looked awful. She wanted to do this one thing, this one thing for her big sister, but she couldn't, she failed.

Alex hated to see her sister so defeated, this is the girl who saved the entire city from becoming mindless zombies, who stopped an entire planet from being taken over by Non and his army, and Alex did not take it lightly to see her sister to be taken down by breakfast foods. So she turned on her heel and headed for her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kara called after her.

"Don't wake me up until its done and you got those eggs off of my stove." Alex called back with a small smirk.

"Oh shoot!"

* * *

 **Please comment, favorite, and follow! Feel free to give me a prompt you want to see happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I was a good halfway through this chapter...when it got deleted...because my computer is stupid...**

 **Anyways! As I said before (in the document that got deleted...) i never expected this story to be such a hit. So thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys make me want to keep doing this, and you guys keep me inspired to write faster! Also a big thanks to those of you who sent me different prompts, those are greatly appreciated! Alright that's all I really have to say. So here you go, enjoy chapter number two of My Hero!**

* * *

Kara has been having nightmares lately, and Alex gives her a little something to help her out with that.

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the only thing she knew from the start of the fight.

The DEO had received a distress signal from one the chemical facilities on the outskirts of National City. Director Henshaw immediately sent out a tactical strike team to investigate the area, and it was lead by none other than the Danvers sisters. Alex had directed the team of seven to split up, while Supergirl went in on her own. Supergirl looked in an isolated area from the main factory, she looked down every dim littled hallway, and every metal staircase. A shadow moved across the hallway, and before Kara had the chance to do anything, she was thrown three stories down into the concrete basement floor. Kara barely had time to react, barely had time to blink. Some sort of Black monster, covered in a slime, and a steam resonating off its body had attacked the younger Danvers sister. Kara flew at it, only to be swatted away like a fly. Kara threw everything she had at the monster, super strength, super speed, heat vision, freeze breath, but to no avail. Kara was losing this battle, and she had no idea of what to do. The creature grabbed Kara by the S on her chest, and was about to throw the final blow when all of a sudden...

"Supergirl!"

Supergirl whipped her head around and saw DEO agent Alex Danvers. "Alex, no, get out of here! Its not safe!"

But it was too late, Alex had fired everything SHE had at the monster, only for the bullets to absorbed into the monster's thick skin. The monster dropped Supergirl and made a beeline right for Alex, Kara tried to stop it, but it was no use. The monster grabbed Alex with its two hands. Kara was stuck, and couldn't move, refused to move. Kara kept calling her sister's name, but what happened next was the most gruesome and devastating thing Kara Danvers was ever going to witness; the monster completely tore Alex's body in two, and threw it aside. Kara heard every blood curtailing scream, every bone, muscle, and tendon break in Alex's body, and she had no power to stop it from happening.

* * *

"Kara! Kara! Wake up, its okay its okay."

Kara shot straight up with a scream escaping her throat. Her body was covered in cold sweats, her eyes were glassy, her throat was dry, her breath was ragged, her body was shuddering. Her nails had made imprints on the palms of her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey...Kara its okay, its okay. It was just a dream."

Kara's surroundings finally came into view; her blue and white striped pajamas, her fuzzy polka-dot blanket, her sheets that were a mess on the bed, her blue couch from across her apartment.

"Kara you're okay, breath baby, breath"

And then there was Alex, kneeling on the bed looking at her with concern in her eyes.

Alex had decided to spend the night after a late night Netflix and pizza marathon with her younger sister after a long day at work. Seeing as how it was midnight, Alex decided to crash on her sister's couch, like she normally did when she spent the night at her sister's apartment. Alex had a hard time falling asleep that night, it's not that she had a lot on her mind, it's just that her body refused to shut down for the night. It was around three am when she started to hear her sister tossing and yelling in her sleep.

"It's okay Kara, I'm here...I'm here" Alex cooed gently, brushing a few hairs from Kara's face.

"Alex" Kara's voice breathed out before she broke down in her sister's arms. Kara buried her face into the crook of Alex's neck, and Alex scooped Kara up into her arms and held her. As Kara sobbed, Alex occasionally would whisper sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. Alex had never seen her sister freak like this before in her entire life, not even when she when she thought her birth mother was lying to her about Astra and her planet's destruction. Alex started to rock her sister gently and continued to shush her as the minutes ticked by.

Kara's sobs slowed into tiny hiccups here and there. Kara eventually pulled away, only to have her face cupped with one hand by her older sister. Alex brushed a few hairs and wiped her tears from Kara's face, "There she is." Alex spoke gently. Kara opened her mouth to speak, but it only brought more tears to her eyes. "Hey shhhh it's okay...you don't have to say anything." Kara buried her head into Alex's shoulder and stayed like that for awhile. Alex was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and began to shift into a new position but Kara gripped her wrist and give her a desperate look. "I'm not leaving baby girl...I promise" Alex gave her a promising look, to which Kara nodded. "Let's get a little more comfortable shall we? Starting with your pajamas." They were soaked from all the sweat Kara had produced during her sleep. Kara had allowed Alex to change her into something a little more warm and cozy.

After that, Alex had gotten them both comfortably under Kara's covers. Kara had laid her head across Alex's chest so she could listen to her heartbeat. Alex rubbed Kara's back soothingly, occasionally shushing Kara when Kara began to work herself up again. They stayed like that until light began showing through Kara's windows. Neither of them slept that night, Kara for not wanting to revisit her nightmares, and Alex for making sure Kara was safe and to make sure she wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

It had stayed fairly quiet until Alex finally spoke up, "Do you want to tell me what happened last night?" Kara shook her head. "Kara, I think you need to talk about this one."

Kara had been having nightmares these past few nights, after each one, she called Alex in the middle of the night, and Alex would talk her down, and stay on the phone with her until she fell back asleep again.

Kara finally took a deep breath, "There...there was thing...this horrible wretched monster and I" Kara felt herself wanting to cry again, but kept her cool, "I couldn't fight it, and then you came in and-" Kara snapped her eyes shut, the images of Alex's bloody corpse made Kara sick to think about "It killed you" Kara choked out, already feeling tears run down her face again.

It all made sense to Alex now, and she felt absolutely rotten about it. "Kara that is never going to happen" Alex says confidently yet soothingly all at the same time.

"No Alex it could happen, you can't stop everything! You can't beat everything! You're not invincible!" Kara yelled at her.

"You're right I'm not...but I know you and J'onn would never let that happen to me."

Kara gave it some thought, she would never let something like that happen to Alex, and Hank would definitely never allow Alex to apprehend a alien of that nature. Alex was also smart enough not to put herself in that position. Kara eventually nodded, and Alex smiled at her sister, and leaned her forehead on hers. They're sentimental moment was broken by the sound of Kara's alarm clock going off. Kara cleared her throat and stood up, "I have to get ready for work."

Alex nodded and stood as well, "Take it easy today alright? Don't strain yourself."

Kara nodded, and Alex kissed her forehead before taking off to go get ready for her own job.

Kara was off for the rest of the day, and everybody noticed it. She gave her boss the wrong latte, forgot to set up a lunch date for Ms. Grant and George Clooney, destroyed James' layouts in the shredder, and spilt coffee all over Winn. Everyone (and by everyone, it was James and Winn) kept asking if Kara was okay, only to get a word or two in response.

Kara couldn't erase the images of her sister and that monster from her mind. It made her jump at even her own shadow sometimes. Kara eventually screwed up to the point that it was enough for Cat to be concerned (in her own special way) and sent Kara home for the day. Kara knew that she wouldn't be able to go home, not now anyway. So she got into her Supergirl outfit and flew over to the DEO.

Alex was making her rounds throughout the prison cells, making sure nothing was wrong with them, when one of the agents said that Supergirl had arrived. Alex checked the clock, it was only one in the afternoon, Kara didn't get off until six and no emergency was happening. She made her way out into the central bay area where she saw J'onn and Kara speaking to one another. Alex was at a total loss to why Kara was there, so she simply approached the two, "Ah Agent Danvers" Henshaw started, "Ms. Grant gave Kara the rest of the day off." And with that, he walked away.

Alex looked at Kara and new something wasn't quite right, Cat never simply just gives Kara the day off. Alex took Kara by her arm gently and lead her into her lab. Kara sat down on the patient table and Alex took her seat in her black swivel chair. Neither of them said anything for awhile, they simply just sat there, Alex gazing intensly at her baby sister, while Kara avoided Alex's stare.

"What's going on Kara?"

"Nothing."

"Kara."

"It's nothing Alex."

"Cat Grant never just gives you the rest of the day off Kara."

"She was in a good mood today?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

Alex gave her sister the look, and Kara knew she wasn't fooling her.

A sigh escaped Kara's lips, "Just...wasn't having a very successful day at work."

Alex's gaze softened, memories from last night and this morning flashed in her memory. Alex had deduced that Kara's nightmare must have still been bothering her, and its caused Kara to lose focus throughout the day. Alex stood and approached her, she took her hands into her own, "Nothing is coming to hurt you or I...okay?"

Kara looked down slightly embarrassed, her sister saw right through her, she always did. There wasn't anything she could keep from her. "I just...I just keep thinking what if...you know?" Alex nodded.

Kara stayed at the DEO all day, shaddowed both Alex and Henshaw's duties. She helped Alex with all her labs, with her recon routes, with her paperwork (Kara hated it as well), and helped J'onn with troop directions, strategies, and other duties he had as director of DEO. Both thought it was kind of nice having Supergirl around throughout the day, it made certain tasks more bearable.

At the end of the day, as Alex was packing away all her million dollar equipment, she looked over at her sister who was going in and out of it in her chair. _She must be exhausted,_ Alex thought to herself. Alex finished up packing up, and went over to her sister, "Ready to go?" Kara nodded. "Come on I'll take you home." Kara nodded again, knowing Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. The drive home was silent, but not awkwardly silent. The Danvers sister didn't need to be conversing to enjoy each others company, sometimes all the other needed was their presence.

An hour later, Alex arrived behind Kara's apartment complex, "You sure you don't want me to spend the night again?"

The younger sister nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." That was a lie, she knew she wouldn't be fine, but she needed to make sure Alex got some sleep that night, she needed her to be in tip top shape for the days to come. Alex nodded, and they said their 'I love yous' and 'goodbyes', and with that Kara made her way up to her apartment.

Kara slowly made her way to her floor, and then into her apartment. She immediately flipped on the light, she couldn't stand being in the dark. The dark terrified her, bad things happen in the dark. She slipped into something more comfortable, grabbed a tub of ice cream, and watched TV. She knew she should be going to bed, but she couldn't bring herself to do. She was too terrified of what she would experience if she went to sleep that night. So Kara simply tried to ignore her tiredness, but exhaustion took over, it always did in the end.

* * *

She was running.

Running faster than she had ever done in her life. Normally she would be flying, but she had managed to blow out her powers at the absolute worst time. That thing, it was back, it was chasing her, but she wasn't alone. Alex was right by her side, sprinting just as hard to get away from the monster.

"Kara come on! We got to go!"

Kara picked up the pace. They ducked into a forest, and they ran for what seemed like hours before Kara slowed down and eventually stopped. Kara was gasping for air, "I think we lost it" she barely managed to get out. She stood up straight, only to find herself alone. "Alex?" She looked around, only to see she was nowhere to be seen. "Alex!" Kara yelled, only to receive no answer. Kara sprinted toward the way she entered the forest, she called and called her sister's name, and again and again received no answer. She came across a clearing in the forest, it was there she her sister's mutilated body lying in the center of the clearing. Her leg had looked like it hat been chewed on, and her guts were spilt out onto the ground.

"Alex!"

* * *

"Alex!" Kara screamed and her eyes snapped open. The TV was still on, and the empty carton of ice cream was now on the floor next to her. Kara's breathing was rapid, and Kara wanted nothing more than to call Alex and tell her what just happened, but she resisted. She didn't want to disturb her sister this late at night. Kara picked up her dishes, and tidied around her apartment until dawn hit and her alarm clock went off, telling her to get ready for work.

This happened for weeks on end; Kara getting sent home from work early and then flying over to the DEO, then Kara following Henshaw, Alex, and eventually other DEO agents around while they did their daily duties. Cat at this point was starting to get very worried for her employee and so was Alex. But today was different, today there was an actual emergency. An alien had attacked National City, looking for something, nobody knows what it was, or what it was looking for. Supergirl was the first one on the scene. It all happened so fast, Kara was flying at the monster and threw everything she had it. Supergirl didn't just beat the alien, she almost demolished him, but Kara didn't even have the chance to. She remembers how she started the fight, but didn't make it to see the end of the fight.

Yellow lights.

That was the first thing Kara saw when she opened her eyes. She was in a white suit, similar to what she wore on Krypton when she was a little girl. She finally noticed her sister sitting next to her, her head was in her hands, and she was leaning on her elbows. "Alex" Kara whispered.

Alex's lifted her head and looked at her, "Kara" she grabbed one of her hands with both hands and kissed it gently, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What happened?" Kara asked, attempting to sit up, only for pain to shoot into her ribcage.

"Easy easy" Alex made sure Kara was laying down, "You...you won...but you lost your powers during the battle...you were lucky only to be a few feet up in the air when you fell. You only have a few bruised bones here" Alex pointed to her chest area, "And on your back." Alex sat back down and looked at Kara, "You haven't been doing anything overly zealous this week...you want to explain to me how this could have happened?"

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. She put a hand over eyes, and attempted to stop the tears. "Kara" Alex wiped her tears away, "What's-" and Kara broke down and told her everything, how every time she closes her eyes, she would have nightmares of losing her sister, or Kara losing the entire city to mass destruction. She told Alex how she was refusing to sleep, and when she did, what happened to her on the other side.

"I'm sorry" Kara choked out, only for Alex to shush her.

Alex took Kara home eventually, she knew it would look bad if the entire DEO saw Agent Danvers comforting The Girl of Steel. Alex wrapped a protective arm around Kara, and lead her up to her apartment. Alex told Kara to go take a shower and to change while she went back down to her car to get something, and Kara did just that. Kara turned the water all the way to hot, and let the hot water droplets hit her back, attempting to soothe her aching muscles. She washed her hair and body after being in the shower for a good ten minutes. She got out and changed into a pair of sweats and her sister's sweatshirt she left over at her apartment the other day. She grabbed her fuzzy blanket and curled up onto the couch, and watched the news coverage of Supergirl's battle with the alien.

Alex walked back in using her key, holding a small white box, that had a red ribbon wrapped around it. She sat down next to Kara on the couch, and turned the TV off. Before Kara could protest, Alex gave Kara the white box, "Here" she said.

"What is it" Kara asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's the beauty of opening the box Kara, you get to find out on your own."

Kara narrowed her eyes slightly at her sister's sass, but did as she was told. She undid the red ribbon that kept the box from opening, and then eventually took the top off the box. She removed the tissue paper as well which revealed a small wooden hoop, that contained some sort of string or yarn mesh that was tied to the sides of the wooden hoop to create a circular design. Five strings of yarn hung from the bottom of the loop, and tied to each of the ends of the strings were white feathers. "It's...it's beautiful Alex...but what is it?" Kara asked and she was mesmerized by what her older sister just gave her.

"Its a dreamcatcher." Alex stated simply. Kara gave her a confused look, "Native American's believed that a dreamcatcher, if hung above one's sleeping area, would catch all the bad dreams, so that whoever slept under it, would only have good dreams...It's silly I know, but I figured you might like it...or at least like the idea of it." Kara just stared at it for awhile, and then Alex, and then back to the dreamcatcher "I knew it was a stupid idea, if you don't want it Kara, I can always return-" Alex was cut off by Kara giving her a hug. Alex smiled, and carefully hugged Kara back.

"I love it...thank you" Kara whispered.

"Anytime love" Alex whispered back.

Together Alex and Kara hung the dreamcatcher above Kara's bed. Kara stared at it, as Alex hugged her from behind, and rested her chin on Kara's shoulder. Kara looked at Alex over shoulder, "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course" Alex agreed.

The two crawled into Kara's bed, Kara on the right, and Alex on the left. Alex wrapped a protective arm around the younger girl and Kara rested her head under Alex's chin. Together the two fell into a peaceful sleep, the dreamcatcher catching all nightmares.

* * *

 **Well this chapter took way longer than I thought it would take to write. Please don't forget to comment, follow, and or favorite! Also if you have a prompt please comment or PM (preferably the first one). See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY (BELATED) HALLOWEEN! I am not gonna lie, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was kind of rushed in the end, because it's been a few days since I posted, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Thank you who all commented, favorited, and followed! It means the world to me when you do! ALRIGHT, let's get down to it shall we? ALSO for a update schedule for this story. Depending on the prompt I am doing, I will post about one or two chapters a week, but it all depends on my school load I get for the week, so! It may be a little inconsistent, I may upload two this week, and then none at all next week, but please bare with me.**

* * *

 _Alex gets injured and needs Kara to take care of her._

 **WARNING: Due to the prompt and the predicament Alex is going to be in, Alex will be a little OOC, but it will make sense when you start reading.**

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine Ms. Danvers, I assure you. But it was a major break, her tibia broke in 4 different areas, and her fibula broke in 7, but we were able to put everything back together as well as we can. We implemented in some screws to put the bones back together and keep them in place. Everything else will have to naturally heal on its own. She is going to be in a great deal of pain, make sure your sister takes two of these two times a day. Make sure she eats too before she takes these, and drinks plenty of fluids. Also, REST, rest, rest, rest. Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

There was a nod, "Can I go see her now?"

"Yes, you may, but a fair warning, her pain meds can make her...well, you'll see"

Kara nodded and followed the doctor to Alex's recovery room. Supergirl had abandoned the fight completely, the moment she heard her sister's screams, and saw the alien crushing her leg with its foot. Kara had never heard anything like that before, so much pain and agony built up into one cry. Alex was hurt, and Kara was angry, not only at the monster that did this to her, but mostly at herself for not being able to prevent this from happening. Kara spent the entire time Alex was in surgery berating herself for letting her guard down and letting Alex get hurt.

They entered the room, and Alex immediately gasped when she got sight of Kara (who was dressed in civilian clothing), "There she is" Alex slurred slightly.

"Alex" Kara immediately rushed to her side and hugged her, "I was so worried."

Another loud gasp escaped Alex's lips, "Kara!" she half hazardly threw her arms around her younger sister, "You're here...woah...dude...you're like...strong." Alex grabbed Kara's arm and inspected it like a two year old.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the doctor, "Why is she acting like this?"

"The pain pills your sister is on...makes her feel funny we'll just say."

"Kara! Kara kara...kara...come here."

"I'm right here Alex."

"Nono...nono...closer Kara."

Kara chuckled slightly, and scooted her chair closer to her sister's and leaned in a little closer.

"Closer."

She scooted it a little more.

"Clooooooooserrrrrrrr"

"Alex if I get any closer, I am going to be laying ontop of you."

Alex through her arm around Kara's neck, almost in a chokehold, "I like...to eat pizza" she whispered in her ear like it was the biggest secret of her life.

Kara grinned and giggled, "Yes I know you like to eat pizza, double cheese pizza specifically."

Another gasp escaped Alex's mouth, "Why is there red stuff in your hair? Is your hair bleeding!? OH MY GOODNESS" GASP "YOUR HAIR IS BLEEDING!" Alex started to flip out. Kara looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since the fight. Blood was speckled across her face and neck, and there were a few red blotches in her hair. Kara looked down at her hands and realized they had a reddish tint to them.

Kara had tried to stop Alex's bleeding the best she could. She held down the injury with her own two hands before she got the idea to use her cape to help cut off the blood flow to Alex's leg.

Kara shook her head and took Alex's hands into her own, "No darling my hair...my hair is just fine, it just got dirty that's all. Alex looked at Kara skeptically but accepted it none the less, she didn't know what to think, her brain was drugged up on happy pills. "I'm really glad you're okay" Kara whispered softly, tucking a few strands of hair behind Alex's ear. Alex's eyes went wide as the moon, but before Kara could ask what was wrong, Alex bursted out into full on laughter with no warning. Kara was completely bewildered by her sister's sudden cackling, but couldn't help but grin and giggle herself. As much as she was concerned for her sister, she didn't mind having sunshine-not-so-serious Alex for awhile.

The next day after Alex's pain pills had worn off, and was all cleared by the doctors, Alex was getting ready to be released into Kara's care (or custody as Alex likes to put it). After Kara filled out all the proper paperwork (that dreaded paperwork), she then proceeded to head to Alex's room. It was there, Alex was getting settled into a wheelchair.

Alex was absolutely miserable. She hated hospitals, she hated everything associated with hospitals, and she especially hated being in one. Once Alex came too (after her 'happy' episode) she managed to freak herself out a little bit, but was calmed by her ever loving little sister. Alex hated being in the wheelchair more though, she felt so useless, so not in control, so weak. Alex gave her younger sister a desperate look. Kara gave her a comforting smile.

Kara took the handles of wheelchair, and they wheeled out to where Alex's car was parked. "You brought my car?"

Kara shook her head, "J'onn did."

"Is he here?"

Kara shook her head, "Business called, but he sends his regards."

They arrived to the car, the doctor gave Kara Alex's crutches, which she then placed in the back. She helped Alex get out of the wheelchair, much to Alex's pleasure-for being out of the wheelchair, but also to her displeasure because she needed to be helped. Kara helped Alex hop to the passenger seat of her car, and helped her in. Kara jogged around to the other side of the car, got in and drove away. It was a silent drive back to Kara's apartment, Alex kept both hands in her lap while looking out the window, thinking.

Alex was pulled from her bleak thoughts when Kara grabbed her hand and held it by the gear shift. Alex stared at their hands, and then to Kara. Kara stopped at a red light, and looked over at Alex "Everything going to be okay Lex...I promise" she gave her a hopeful smile. Lex was a special nickname given to Alex by Kara, but it was only used on special occasions.

Shortly afterwards, they pulled up to Kara's apartment. Kara parked, and quickly made her way over to the passenger side to help her injured sister. Kara quickly handed Alex the crutches, knowing her sister was desperately in need of some sort of control over her own body.

"Ready?" Kara asked.

"Yeah" Alex nodded.

They slowly made their way inside the building, Alex was getting used to her crutches for assistance. Kara almost felt as useless as Alex did, there was nothing more than in that moment, that Kara wanted to shield Alex away from any more harm that could come to her, and to take away her sister's pain.

After they finally made it inside the apartment, Kara prepared the couch for Alex, which is where she will be staying the next 6 weeks. Kara laid a sheet down, followed by two pillows, and gave Alex Kara's favorite fuzzy blanket as well as a blue comforter. Kara helped Alex lay down on the couch, and propped her foot up properly. She then wrapped the two blankets around her sister. Alex looked down, and slightly pulled at the sheets.

"I know it's not much, and you would rather be home in your luxurious King size bed with silk sheets and-"

"Thank you Kara...for taking care of me, you didn't have to do this...any of this" Alex finally spoke.

"Well of course I did" Kara sat on her coffee table in front of the couch "You're my sister, I would do anything for you...and I am only doing what you have done for me all these years" Kara smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "Alright, I have to head into work, call me if you need anything. Do NOT get up to do anything but pee."

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

"You need to rest."

"But can't I-"

"No"

"You didn't even know-"

"No"

"Kara Zor-El"

"NO!"

Kara kissed Alex on the cheek and told her that she loved her, choosing to ignore the pout on her face and got ready for work. She quickly changed into her work clothes then left a small buffet of food on the coffee table for Alex to eat and reminded her to take her meds before she left for Cat Co Media.

Alex just laid there on the couch mulling over the events of the past three days. She couldn't believe how she stupid she had been when apprehending the alien, it was stupid and completely irrational. She closed her eyes as she remembered what it felt like. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She barely remembers the day after because according to the doctor, Alex was in surgery for quite a few hours, and then the anesthetic took awhile to wear off. Alex huffed out a breath and looked for something she could do. She tried to watch TV, she spent a good hour before throwing the remote in frustration across the room. The TV quickly switched over to a spanish soap opera. Alex stared at it blankly before she decided that she had nothing better to do.

Back at Cat Co, things were crazy busy. Cat had absolutely buried Kara in work for being gone the past few days. Kara had tried to explain why her absence was necessary, but Cat refused to hear it, and just told her to get to work. Kara was currently on the phone with Daniel Radcliffe, Bernie Sanders, and the CEO of Dominos Pizza's. While doing that, she was also opening all of Ms. Grant's mail, and attempting to book three reservations at three different hotels. She loves her job, she really does, but sometimes it can be a little unbearable. Kara was struggling right now, but she's just glad that Alex is alright. Kara wondered what Alex was doing right about now, knowing her she was probably on the phone attempting to do something work related.

"I can't believe he's actually his wife's sister's friend's husband's second cousin twice removed, doctor's nephew?! Talk about a plot twist!" Alex never bothered to grab the remote again after she threw it across the room. Alex stuffed more popcorn into her mouth, as her eyes were glued to the TV. Things were getting intense when all of a sudden the TV randomly shut off with no warning. "WHAT!?" Alex was absolutely outraged, she was just about to find out if Recardo was actually the baby's father when this decided to happen. Alex huffed, and looked around for things to do, she figured she would leave Kara alone while she was at work. Alex stared at the ceiling before she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the app store, "I can't believe I have reduced myself to playing childish games on my phone." She grabbed the first one she saw. Alex downloaded the app and got to it, "...Are there no directions for this thing?"

Again a few hours past and Alex had used up every single one of her lives, "NOOOOOOOO! I POPPED THAT STUPID PANDA!" Alex managed to then throw her phone across the room as well and huffed. Not wanting to go all the way across the room to get her phone she just sat there. "One...two...three...four..."

"nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand" Alex looked at the time, it was about 11:45...and she started at 11:20, "Well that was a complete waste of my time." Alex had slumped her shoulders in defeat, and hung her head. Alex, for once in her life, was at a total loss of what to do with herself. She was bored out of her mind. Alex sighed and stared at her phone across the room.

 _Alex don't do it._ _She's working and has important things to do._

 _But maybe she could use a bit of a break?_

 _No, she is working, Ms. Grant will eat her alive._

 _But she loves me and is_ _concerned for my well being_

"Alex? What's wrong are you okay?"

 _When did pick my phone?_

"Alex what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm bored."

"You're Alex Danvers, you're never bored."

"Well I'm bored now."

"Watch TV."

"Your TV turned off."

"It shouldn't have."

"Did you pay the bill?"

"...Shoot...play a game on your phone."

"I RAN OUT OF LIVES! THAT STUPID PANDA GAME CHEATS!"

"Woah...calm...did you take your pain pills?"

"I don't like them."

"Alex-"

"They make everything go wibbly wobbly."

"Alex...Take them."

"...You can't make me..."

"Alexandra-"

"Oh come on that's not fair!"

"Alexandra Danvers so help me, I will come back home, and shove them down your throat myself, do I make myself clear?!"

"...Yes mother..."

"Okay, I gotta go now, I love you and I will be home as soon as I can."

"I love-"

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Alex let a sigh escape her lips and she laid her head back. This was going to be the longest six weeks of her life. She grabbed her sister's fuzzy blanket and laid down on the couch. She figured she could catch up on some much needed sleep, since she had only been getting three to five hours every night. She closed her eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber..."Nope."

Alex's eyes snapped open, "Too unproductive." She sat up and looked around the room. She can't watch TV, can't play on her phone, can't take a nap. "I guess there is only one thing left to do..."

* * *

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?"

It had been two hours since Kara had last heard from Alex, it was getting quiet...a little too quiet. No texts, no calls, no voicemails, not even an email; so she had Winn hack into the camera's she knows the DEO has hidden in apartment (Thanks to one Alex Danvers). And it was there she saw her sister...doing push ups...on the floor...in her cast...after she moved her coffee table across the room.

Kara grabbed her stuff and flew (literally) to her apartment. She marched up those stairs and into her apartment. "Alexandra Danvers."

Alex stopped mid push up and looked at her little sister, "Oh...hi...hi Kara...what are you doing home...so early."

"Don't act like I don't know about the hidden camera's YOU put up in my apartment."

"Whaaaaaaat? Pffffffffffftttt, I...I have no idea what you are-"

"Oh shut up" Kara physically picked her sister up and laid her down on the couch...quite forcefully, "Did you take your pills?"

"...Maybe..."

Kara went over to island counter in her kitchen and saw Alex's prescription bottle...still in its stapled package, she grabbed it and gave Alex a look..."What is this?"

"Kara they make me feel funny! And I don't like it..."

"I DON'T CARE! If you don't take these, you could get an infection, which can make you lose your leg and then die!"

"Oh come on, that's unreasonable."

Kara opened the bag, grabbed two pills, and an ice mountain water bottle from the fridge, and walked over Alex, "Take them."

"Uh ah"

"Take...them."

"You can't make me."

"Then you leave me with no choice."

Kara lunged at her older sister, and forced her mouth open. "NO!" Alex struggled against her sister, she refused to feel loopy again.

"Take them!"

"Never!"

Kara eventually shoved them into her mouth, and poured the water down her throat...and managed to get some on her face, and on her hair, and down her neck; basically Alex wasn't dry.

"...*Sniff*..."

"If you would have acted like an adult, I wouldn't have to do that."

"...Meanie..."

Kara sighed, "Since it appears that I cannot leave you alone...I am going to call Ms. Grant...Stay...put...there...like a dog," and with that Kara went to her bedroom to make the phone call.

"...Woof...Woof."

"Ms. Grant...yes I know I have been gone the past two days...yes I know how much stress that puts on you...Ms. Grant my sister was in the hospital and she just went home today and I need to take care of her...thank you...you too Ms. Grant."

Kara sighed, and knew Ms. Grant was going to give her an earful when she went back to work. She looked at the clock and figured she'd make a late lunch for her and Alex.

"Alex what do you want for lunch?"

"..."

"Ooooh I see...I'm getting the silent treatment...well fine, two can play at that."

...

Seeing as Kara can't really cook anything, she decided to make sandwiches. A BLT for Alex, minuts the T but with extra B. Then just a plain ham and cheese for herself. She grabbed some potato chips and two quarts of ice cream. She sat down next to her sister, and put their plates on the coffee table. Alex giggled, and laid her head on her shoulder. A tiny smirk made its way to Kara's face, "Medicine making you feel better?"

Alex giggled and nodded as the effects were already beginning to take place.

Kara chuckled, "You're a pain in the butt sometimes you know that?"

"I love youuuuuuu" Alex left a giant sloppy kiss on Kara's cheek.

"I love you too Alex...I love you too."

* * *

 **I feel for Alex, not having the use of your leg sucks butt. Please comment, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for sending in prompts, commenting, favoriting, and following! Please send in more prompts! They are everything to me! (And to those of you who have sent some in, they have been cataloged and I am working on them, but they may not be posted right away.) I am really excited for this chapter guys! That's all I really have to say so, let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

 _Chemistry: The complex emotional or psychological interaction between two people._

* * *

Where is she? My assistant should have been here 2.3 minutes ago. I have already spotted three errors the caters made and I need her to fix this. NOW! I look around, as I casually say hi left and right to people I honestly couldn't care less for. Ah there she-WHAT?!

Who is this plus one she has brought to MY Gala, she always brings that Wan boy or whatever his name is. No, this is an entirely new face, her hair isn't quite red, but it's not brown either...its auburn. She looks to be maybe a year or two older than the blonde. She is wearing a navy blue knee length dress, and her arm is hooked around Kiera's. She appeared to be 5"6, maybe 5"7. My assistant pulls away from the girl and looks like she is explaining something to her. The auburn hair woman smiles at Kiera and gently puts her hand on my assistance bicep and says something along the lines "I'll be fine."

The girl reaches for a glass of champagne as one of the caters walks by, only for Kiera to take it away. She points her finger at the girl, and appears to be giving her some sort of threat, or warning perhaps. The girl chuckles, possibly rolls her eyes, and just takes it and nods. Kiera nods and starts to walk towards me, swigging the entire glass down in one gulp before putting the empty glass on a tray, "And stay away from Maxwell Lord!" she calls back to the woman.

Who is this woman?

"Sorry Ms. Grant I was-"

"Shush, they are serving regular shrimp instead jumbo shrimp, they are serving red wine instead of white, and they are wearing white ties when they should be wearing black, GO...fix this!" I bark at my assistant.

"Right away Ms. Grant" She looks down, fixes her glasses, and gets straight to work on fixing the problem at hand.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, turn around, open my eyes, and smile. Time to find out who this...mystery woman is...crap, where did she go. She was literally just at the entrance a minute ago, how has she already manage to slip out of view, out of sight. A huff escapes my lips and I begin my search. Honestly Kiera why do you have to make my life so difficult?

Ten minutes go by, and I see all the catering mistakes have been fixed, except for the white ties...and yet my assistant isn't breathing down my neck three paces behind me, rambling like a bumbling idiot. The gall of this girl-there she is...with that other woman. She is with this woman and not doing her job. The older woman was making Kiera laugh, that obnoxious embaressing laugh, and all the girl did was smile and chuckle along with her. She offered her, her hand, and Kiera looked rather confused. The woman chuckled again, and pulled my assistant into a dancing position, and they began to waltz. Kiera looked absolutely terrified and continued to stare down at feet and ramble to this woman, probably telling her how bad she is going to screw up, like she does every other day. The older woman reassured her and they continued to dance around the room.

"KIERA!"

Kiera tore her gaze from the woman, apologized to her, and immediately rushed over to me, "Sorry sorry sorry, what do you-"

"White ties?"

"Oh right uhm, there's nothing they can do about that-"

"Then why didn't you find me right away?"

"Because-"

"Oh whatever, it doesn't matter. Just stay put."

"Yes Ms. Grant."

We then proceeded to entertain the guests, and by we, I mean me. I found my way into an argument between Tom Hanks, Tim Cook, and Sandra Bullock about who knows what. I leaned back a little a whispered, "Kiera get me out of this with a fake emergency". I got no reply, "Kiera?" I turned and she was gone AGAIN.

I swear if I find her with that girl again-oh and she is. Kiera has snuck away to play with her toy. Instead of confronting them, I watched. Kiera handed this mystery woman some sort of clear drink, hm can't hold her alcohol hm? The girl pinched her cheek and smirked, while kiera merely brushed it off and rolled her eyes assume. This woman was becoming quite the intrigue. Kiera was at this gorgeous girl's beck and call all night. It all it's starting to make sense now, the touches, the dance, the sneaking off, this girl was Kara Danvers'-

"Ms. Grant, this is my big sister Alex Danvers."

Sister? Wait what? Wait when did they approach me? I finally received a good look at this mystery woman, auburn hair, brown eyes, 5"6, looks malnourished, thinly sculpted eyebrows...this girl looks nothing like my Kiera, "How is that possible when you two don't even have the same nose?"

Kara looked down, had a slight sad...or maybe it was angery look on her face, but only for a split second.

"Kara is my adoptive sister" Alex said, and held her sister's hand.

Adoptive...Kara was adopted...her parents died in a fire. I guess I do not know nearly enough about her as I should. "Hm, yes...adoptive sister...well then...Kiera stay close, I will be needing you shortly." And with that, I went off and enjoyed my party, but of course not without watching every move Alex Danvers makes.

It was clear to me that this Alex was very protective over her younger adoptive sister. You could see it the way she watched every move Kara made, and the way she kept lingering eyes from lingering too long. Alex, two times, wrapped her arm around Kara in a protective way, and gave a off a "Back off" look. She always kept herself three paces or less behind her, how whenever her sister looked uncomfortable or down, a simple touch on the back or arm could bring her back to reality. Touch was everything to those two, a brush here a brush there, and their eyes. There was so much said between the two of them with just their eyes. They could of had an entire conversation with just eye movements and no one would have a clue. Kara also made it clear to any lingering eyes that her sister was completely off limits, especially to one Maxwell Lord. She was willing to do anything and everything for her older sister. Tonight it has been made clear to me that Alex Danvers was Kara Danvers whole world, but more specifically:

Alex Danvers was Kara Danvers _Hero,_ and that has made all the difference.

 **Cat Grant POV: It's the CatCo Gala and Kara brings Alex as her plus one and pays more attention to Alex than she does to Cat Grant.**

* * *

It has been a long day, too long if you ask me. Not one, not two, but three alien attacks happened all throughout the city today by three random aliens, who don't have a connection to one another; it was strange, but no one seemed to question it, not even his best agent, and best alien friend...if that was a thing.

The Danvers sisters were doing something in Alex's lab. He didn't know what it was, but he trusted that is was worth doing and for the betterment of the organization. I begin to start monitoring anymore alien activity, but I can't help but hear the two sisters bicker from the lab with my hearing capabilities (AN: We don't know if he has super hearing but let's just say he does, okay? Okay, great talk people)

"Alex let me do it!"

"No, last time you did it, you almost set my eyebrows on fire."

"Okay, that was your fault for getting too close."

"You were the one who lit the bunsen burner!"

"Because you told me too!"

"No, I told you to NOT light the bunsen burner!"

"Oh...oh come pleeeeeease let me do it this time." I can imagine she is pouting right now.

"...Fine..." Yes she was.

"Alright now where are the matches, oh wait I can just use my heat vision"

"Wait Kara don't-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Smoke filled Alex's laboratory, the alarms were going off, and the emergency precaution door locked them inside, and the showers started going off in the laboratory.

"I told you not to use your heat vision!"

"Well how was I supposed to know it was going to blow up?!"

"Chemistry 101!"

"Well we all didn't take Chemistry 101 like you, now did we!?"

"Agent Vazquez, can you get the smoke to clear and the sprinklers to shut off?" I ask.

"Sorry sir, emergency precautions are programmed to run their course to make sure they have been decontaminated thoroughly."

It took about ten minutes for the smoke to clear and the sprinklers to stop. I went to greet the two, and was met with extremely wet Danvers sisters. Alex was looking at Supergirl with a look that could kill, and Supergirl had a guilty 'I'm sorry, don't hurt me, I'm cute' look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "Why don't you...go home, and get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes sir" was Alex's reply before marching out the door.

I looked at Kara with raised eyebrows, expecting an explanation, only to get a shrug in reply before taking off after her sister. She nudged her sister and gave her the 'I'm cute' look, only for Alex to shove her sister off of her. Kara grinned and hugged her sister's side, "You're lucky I love you" Alex says to her, as she wraps her arm around her waist.

"I know I am" Kara says back.

It never fails to amaze me the love and bond the two have with each other. The two have been through so much with each other, with Kara being dropped into Alex's life one day, completely altering both of their lives forever, Alex partying all throughout college and forgetting about her family, Kara becoming Supergirl, Alex lying about where she worked, Alex killing Astra, Kara committing suicide by lifting Fort Rozz into space and leaving her behind. This little incident is nothing compared to their past. Kara will always be there for Alex no matter what she does, no matter how much she hides from her, and Alex will always be there for Kara no matter how much she embarsses her or frustrates her. They both have their flaws, but to the other, they are perfect. No matter what happens in their lives, they will always prevail as sister's because they love each other to the end of the universe and back.

 **J'onn POV: J'onn watches Kara and Alex working on something in Alex's lab when something goes wrong.**

* * *

Alright first DEO Christmas party, no pressure, or anything...man everyone is going to look so weird without their little agenty...stuff on them, like their guns, bullet proof vests and what not. I fix my tie for the final time, and walk in. Woah...they turned the DEO into a full functioning dance club. Its decked out with a dance floor, flashing lights, a disco ball, a DJ, its got everything!

"Impressive, isn't it Mr. Schott?" Director Henshaw walks up and says to me.

"Yes it is sir, boss...sir" I stutter out.

J'onn laughs at me, pats me on the back, before making his way over to the bar they had set up.

Okay...Game Plan...find Alex and Kara. I look around, kind of dance awkwardly around the floor looking for them...okay I can't find them anywhere, backup plan...stay at the bar. I begin to walk over there, until I see them...goodness Kara is so beautiful. I wish she could have feelings for me...but at the same time I love how things are now between us...ugh, being in love sucks. But seriously though, she and her sister are dressed to the nines. I go over to them, "Hello ladies, don't you two clean up nicely."

Kara chuckles and smiles back at me, "I could say the same to you Winn," and she gives me hug.

We pull away and I look at Alex with a smile. She smiles at me and says to me, "If you're expecting a hug, you can forget about it."

"Love you too Alex."

The elder Danvers sister laughs at me, "Don't drink tonight Winn, you look terrible when you've been drinking."

"Gee thanks."

Kara pokes Alex's side and gives her a knowing look. Alex's eyes soften, and give Kara a soft, almost reassuring smile, almost like a silent promise to her. Kara nods slightly before leaning against her sister slightly.

"I'm about to get a drink, you want anything? Alex? Glass of wine? I saw they have Merlot here?"

She gave me a smile, "You know what, I think I'm gonna pass on the alcohol tonight. Get me a Pepsi if they have one."

"Okay, and for you my darling Kara." She smiled and only asked for a water. "Water and Pepsi, coming up." I walk over to the bar and order our drinks, and as I am waiting, I watch the Danvers sisters from a far. They seem to be having a slightly intense conversation. Kara is looking at her older sister with concern and worry in her eyes, and Alex has Kara's face in her hands, and is speaking softly to her. She kisses her forehead quickly before they approach me at the bar.

"Drink number one" I hand the Pepsi to Alex, "And Drink numero dos".

"Thanks Winn."

"Thank you very much Winn."

"So, what'd you guys say, how about we go get loose, hit the dance floor, talk to a couple of cute guys for you and cute girls for me, huh? What'd you say...pweeeeeeaaase?"

Kara chuckles, "Alright Winn, but only for a few songs though."

"Yes!" I take Kara's hand and lead her down to the dance floor, but not before I catch Kara staring a bit longingly after Alex.

We start dancing, I can see she's trying to get into it for me (not like that ya nastys), but I am her best friend and I know when it's not happening for Kara Danvers, "Whats wrong?" I ask as I lead us off the floor.

"Its nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Psh, no, you're a terrible liar."

"Well we are best friends for a reason right?"

She cracks a smile, before sighing, "It's just...when Alex was in college...she was really into partying, and drinking and...other things...and I just don't want her to fall back into that habit, especially with the drinking...I was really worried about her and I coming here tonight."

"Alex? Parties? Seriously?"

"Winn" She gave me a look.

"Okay, okay, Kara look...Alex is your big sister, and she knows you are always looking up to her, and knows that you will be disappointed in her if she does start again, and if I know one thing about Alex Danvers is that she hates to disappoint...especially her sister." I smile at her.

"Yeah...You're right...thank you Winn...for everything." She hugged me, rather tightly. I grunt a little, but I take it, I will take anything Kara is willing to give me. Alex looks at us from across the room, and sends me a wink before turning back to her conversation with the boss. I must've looked like an idiot with how big my grin is right now. She pulls away before she goes off and makes herself known to the agency.

I watched them for the rest of the night, and they only came back to each other fully a handful of times, but they were never far from one another. They would silently communicate from across the room, a smile here, a wink there. They may have been apart physically, but they were so in tune with each other mentally and emotionally. Some weird new creeper of a new guy, started chatting up Kara, not realizing who Kara was Supergirl, and Alex was right there by her side in an instant. It's like some sort of gut feeling the other one gets when either of them are in some sort of trouble. It's in this moment that I realize I will never be able to have that connection with Kara. I may be her best friend and the keeper of all her secrets...but Alex is her sister. Alex grew up with Kara, knows every single of Kara's deepest and darkest days, knows what makes her tick deep down inside, knows what and when something is eating away at Kara. I may be the shoulder Kara cries on when she's upset, but Alex is Kara's sworn protector, both physically and mentally.

 **Winn POV: The DEO is having a christmas party (Winn works at the DEO) and Winn watches Kara and Alex together.**

* * *

"You were absolutely terrified of this when you came to Earth."

"Popcorn!"

"These are on your favorite fuzzy blanket."

"Polkadots!"

"It took you three years to figure this out."

"Shoelaces!"

"Desperate! Desperate, I am really-"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"You hate these people."

"Aliens, Dentisits, Doctors-"

"You got it! You hate the texture of these-"

 _DING!_

"Wow...you guys got...12 that round..."

"Yeah we did! High five!"

It was another office game night, and since Lucy was unable to come, Alex (after Kara had begged her) had decided to join in. We all had decided on Catch Phrase, and boy was Winn and I getting our butts kicked. Here I thought Winn and I knew Kara best...and boy were we way wrong. It's like they can read eachother's minds or something. "Hey Alex can you get me?-"

"Your glass of wine from the table?" Alex said coming into view with said glass of wine.

"Thank youuuuuu."

"Alright losers, your turn."

"Ouch Alex that hurts me, right here" I say dramatically and put a hand over my heart.

"You're fine."

We all laugh, before Winn and I go.

"Wow...Hey I mean...two is better than nothing" Kara says in an attempt to cheer Winn and I up.

"Yeah yeah, bring it Danvers."

"Which one" both Alex and Kara say in usion before breaking out in laughter.

"Alright ready Alex?"

"Born ready."

"1...2...3 GO!" I say and start the timer.

"Fave sub-"

"Biology."

"Least favorite vegita-"

"Green Beans."

"To be or-"

"Hamlet."

Kara wasn't even finishing her sentence and Alex was getting them. Alex just understands Kara, all her little tells, all the little details about her, down to how she prefers her ice. Kara's like the big picture, a giant mural, but only Alex is the one who knows every little detail about it, knows the true meaning behind it, which way the brush stroked. Alex just...get her. Understands her with no questions asked. Alex doesn't ever ask questions, she just does what she is asked of her, or accepts the decisions Kara has made for herself. I could never...in all my months of knowing Kara, I would never know that Kara hated the doctor's office, because well...I didn't ever realize she went to one, she was Supergirl, she would never get sick or injured, unless she blew her powers out of course, why would Kara hate the doctor's office? Alex would know...Alex knows it all. Alex knows every single side to Kara there has ever been and I will unfortunately never get to understand Kara the way Alex does.

 _DING_

"Okay it's 43 to 11, we are switching up teams!"

 **James POV: Office Game Night: James and Winn vs Alex and Kara.**

* * *

They are always together.

There's no question about it.

Supergirl and Agent Danvers stick to each other like glue, whether either realizes it or not. Even in a debriefing, no words would be said but somehow they just manage to find each other through the sea of people. It's like they revolve around each other, or gravitate is more likely. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Tom and Jerry. Soup and Salad. Milk and Cookies. If you ever want to find one of them, just ask for the other. It's often unusual when they aren't together. They are usually seen entering together, and are always seen leaving together as well, not even just from the DEO itself, but from any room. Always seen entering the training room, the lab, the infirmary, the alien prison, it wouldn't shock me if they did some weird yoga pose so they could pee together at the same time...if Kryptonians need to pee that is.

And it never fails, that during a mission, that if one goes down, the other forgets about everything else, and goes to the ends of the world to help and protect them. It doesn't take an idiot to know that something is going on between the two, but nobody knows what except for Director Henshaw. He seems to be just as buddy buddy with the two girls, but then again Alex was his first officer and Supergirl was...well Supergirl. He treated them like they were his own daughters.

Also, let's not fail to mention, Alex spent 6 months, 12 hours a day, and quarter of a BILLION dollars to get that secret room for Supergirl up and running. I mean what is that all about, and that was before Supergirl even existed, as far as anyone of us knew.

What was Agent Alex Danvers to Supergirl, the possibilities were endless to everybody at the DEO, but were anybody going to voice those opinions? Absolutely not, not unless they wanted to be thrown into space by Supergirl, blown into pieces by Alex Danvers, or torn to pieces by Director Henshaw. Rumors had started to run rampant in the beginning of Supergirl's arrival, but the Director put a major stop to it, and fast.

Their moods were affected by the others two. If Supergirl was angry about something, Agent Danvers tended to be a little more edgy than usual. If Agent Danvers was anxious, Supergirl would be a little out on the edge.

Of course let's not forget about when Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw were taken away by the general. Supergirl may have gotten angry to the point where she would beat someone to a pulp, but she could never kill anybody, but in that moment, Supergirl looked like she was about to snap and end the general's life right then and there. She was devastated when she was taken. And it was to no one's surprise that Alex was affected the most when Supergirl was under the influence of red kryptonite, and everyone also noticed that Supergirl targeted Alex the most under the red stuff.

Nobody knows what the two are to each other, but the one thing we do know is: Alex Danvers and Supergirl have chemistry.

 **DEO Agent POV: This agent doesn't know Supergirl and Alex are sisters, but notices how close they are.**

* * *

 **Crack a dictionary everyone. Chemistry does not always have to be a romantic chemistry.**

 **I came up with this idea and fell in love with it instantly. Shoutout to Guest Reviewer Fin, who gave me the Cat Grant Prompt. Sorry it wasn't its own chapter, but after entertaining the idea for awhile, I figured I wouldn't be able to make it long enough for it to be its own chapter, so I put it into this one! Hope you liked it though! Also with Game Night, I know that prompt is out there, I've seen people write it, but again, I don't think I personally would have been able to make it into its own chapter, so again, I put it in here.**

 **Hope you all liked it! The one thing I have learned from writing this chapter is: I hate writing in first person.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Comment! Also please if you have a prompt, comment down below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it has been quite the week this week...like...yeah...ANYWAYS! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! Last chapter got ten reviews! That's AMAZING! Is it too much to ask for to get more than ten for this one?...Probably. This one isn't a long one, but I figured with last chapter being so long, I'll give you guys something short and sweet. Alright, hope you guys like it! Please send in more prompts!**

* * *

 _Alex has to go away for a month and Kara doesn't want to see her go._

* * *

"You're what!?"

"I have to go."

"Where?!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not!?"

"Because its top-"

"You can't keep things top secret from Supergirl!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her little sister for that comment.

About three weeks ago, Alex Danvers was recruited to go on a private, secret mission to infiltrate an unidentified organization. She didn't know what it was called, or what she was looking for. Director Henshaw, J'onn, had debriefed her, and two other agents at the DEO. It made no sense, and there was so many questions; she was completly baffled and confused, but never once questioned her commander. She was kind of excited, but at the same time absolutely terrified. She and two other agents, were going to be left alone, no wire, no source of communication, and no information; all they would have were their guns and their wits to get themselves out alive.

It was now three days before departure, and Alex was just now telling her superhero little sister that she was going to be leaving her for a month. And now here they were standing in the middle of Kara's apartment, and Kara has responded exactly the way Alex had envisioned.

"Kara, I know you're upset about this...but you have to trust me" Alex stated.

Kara pouted.

Kara pouted hard.

A sigh passed Alex's lips and she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "If I could tell you anything, you know I would."

"I can keep-"

"Kara, shut up, no you can't."

Kara sighed, before she wrapped her arms around her sister, and squeezed. Alex winced at the tightness, but didn't mind too much. She was going to miss her kid sister terribly, and it ate her up inside, knowing that it was eating Kara up inside. Alex settled them onto Kara's blue couch, and Kara snuggled herself against Alex's side. Kara laid her head across Alex's chest, and listened to her heartbeat. Alex drew random letters, and shapes across Kara's lower back, something she often did when Kara wasn't feeling particularly well. Alex kissed the top of Kara's head lightly, then laid her head down on top of hers.

The next two days were brutal for the Danvers sisters. Kara tried to use work as a source of escape from knowing her big sister was about to disappear for who knows how long. She hated the unknown, she was kept in the dark about her planet dying, she spent years being in the Phantom Zone, the epitome of the unknown. She was in absolute agony right, but she wasn't the only one. Back at the DEO Alex wasn't feeling any better than Kara was. Alex was terrified, not only about the mission, but what would happen to her sister, if she didn't come back. Kara has already lost one world, and barely survived...she knew her sister wouldn't survive losing a second one. Alex attempted to go about her duties, but found herself in an empty room, crying. She hated crying, especially in front of others, but now she was crying because she was scared. Scared for herself, for the horrors she knew that are coming, the isolation from the entire outside world, but mostly scared that she might not ever get to see her sweet baby sister again.

The day dragged on for hours before the clock finally hit 6 pm. Both women packed their things up, and went home for the day. Kara threw all her stuff down onto the couch before collapsing onto the couch herself. She looked over at her side-table, and saw the picture of her and Alex when she was thirteen, and Alex was fourteen, almost fifteen. Kara teared up, and grabbed the picture. She let her fingers glide across the dusty glass. Kara was drawn away from the photo due to her phone ringing. She dug through her bag for about thirty seconds, before finding her phone with Alex's picture displayed as the caller. "Alex?"

"Hey...come over?"

"On my way."

Kara didn't bother changing, didn't bother taking a taxi. She took off out through her window, and was there at her sister's apartment in an instant. Alex was in the midsts of pulling her duffel bag out from under her bed, when Kara flew in through her window.

"Kara someone-"

"Don't care" Kara said, as she pulled the bag right out from under the bed.

Alex shook her head, but was smiling and chuckling anyway. _I love her_ Alex thought to herself. Alex put the duffel on top of the bed, before turning to Kara, "Help me pack?"

"Um...I don't know what to pack you."

"Well that makes two of us" Alex gave Kara a soft smile.

Kara smiled back, and the two got work. Alex knew she had to pack light, but had to be prepared for any and all reasonable situations. She packed only three pairs of pants, two short sleeved shirts, two long sleeved shirts, and her leather jacket.

"Alex...you really need more color in your life."

"What are you talking about? There's-"

"Your hangers don't count as adding color in your life Alex."

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister, before throwing her steel toed combat boots in the bag.

"Hey, I'm gonna go order a pizza, hopefully by the time it gets here, we'll be done" Alex called to Kara who was in her closet.

"Kay!"

Kara waited for Alex to step out of her bedroom, before springing up and over to the bed to check what items Alex had packed for herself, "What...this is it...what if it rains?...what if it snows? What if an asteroid comes down, smashes the earth, and we all end up like the dinosaurs did." Kara shook her head and proceeded to stuff Alex's bag with random articles of clothing, about three medical kits, and who knows what else.

Alex finished ordering the pizza and walked into her room, catching her sister throwing in random items. Alex and Kara locked eyes, and Alex raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Kara Zor-el...what are you doing?"

"...Nothing..."

"Oh really?" Alex walked over to her overflowing duffel bag, and saw all the things Kara had thrown in their..."My blow dryer...really?"

"It could fool them into thinking you have a gun!"

"Kara...I'll have several guns...and knives...and other things you don't know about yet." Alex said before tapping her nose slightly, and unpacking all the things. She just chucked at all the ridiculous things she had thrown in there until she took out the rain jacket , and saw Kara had placed in there her own favorite fuzzy polka-dot blanket, "Kara...why would you give me this?"

Kara sighed, and stared down at the floor while searching for the right thing to say. "Because" she started, "because I want you to have it...while you're away."

"But this is your favorite blanket, you haven't gone a night without it since-"

"I know...just...take it...please?"

Alex looked down at the thin blanket in her hands, before setting it down, and rummaging through her closet.

"Alex what are you-"

"Ah hah! Here it is" Alex said pulling out her old Stanford Sweatshirt. She took it off its hanger before giving it to Kara.

"But this is your favorite sweatshirt" Kara protested.

"Yup. And I want you to have it while I'm away" Alex stated plainly and smiled.

Kara looked at the sweatshirt, then back to her big sister with a smile plastered across her face, and Alex grinned back at her.

They eventually finished packing Alex's bag, and crashed onto Alex's brown leather couch with some double cheese pizza. Alex had Kara's fuzzy blanket wrapped around them, and Kara had thrown on Alex's sweatshirt. Neither of them knew what was going to happen in the next month, but somehow, someway, they both knew that the other would be okay. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara, and Kara rested her head against Alex's.

"You'll come back to me right?"

"I will always come back to you...no matter what happens."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Good...you better not have to get on a plane tomorrow because we all know what happens when you go on planes."

* * *

 **I can only imagine the people who've seen Grey's Anatomy reactions were during the pilot episode when Alex's plane was crashing (for all of you who don't know what I'm talking about, Chyler Leigh played Lexie Grey in GA, and died in a plane crash). Well, I hope you guys like it, I kept it short, sweet, and threw in a dash of humor. Please favorite, follow, and comment! Keep sending those prompts in people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Sorry for being a little MIA these past two weeks. Just found out some pretty terrible news that I have been having to deal with, and then all my teachers thought "Lets have all our tests be on the same three days so that way they are uber stressed out before break!" And then there was Thanksgiving, and I am at my cousin's house for the weekend so you can imagine how that goes...So...yeah...that is all I got to say about that...**

 **Thank you all for following, favoriting, and commenting! Always greatly appreciated! Okay so without further ado, let's get onto chapter six of My Hero!**

 **Quick shout out to Gayle for requesting a continuation of chapter five. Please continue to give me more ideas, I am always open to them!**

* * *

 _The reunion of Alex and Kara after Alex gets back from her mission (A continuation of chapter five)._

* * *

It has been twenty-nine days, thirteen hours, fifty-six minutes, and twenty-three seconds since Alex had left for her top secret mission.

Kara had been counting the days, hours, minutes, and seconds that had gone by since her beloved had left her: and Kara has been absolutely miserable.

She missed her older adoptive sister terribly. She missed seeing her at the DEO everyday, missed her little surprise visits she made at CatCo, missed their sister nights, especially their sister nights, she missed it all.

Work at the DEO was a struggle for Kara; it was one thing to be Supergirl and just stop a bank robbery, but it was an entirely other thing when they had to stop foreign invaders from endangering National City and she needed backup from the DEO. It was a struggle because she knew her sister wasn't going to be there to catch when fall, tell her it is not the end of the world when she screws up, and definitely hard when there was no one there to say thank you.

Kara didn't do the job to get thank yous, she did it because it was the right thing to do, but it was always appreciated to hear her sister tell her thank you after a hard days work.

She missed her Alex, but tomorrow night at 9 pm, she was going to be back safely in her apartment where she belonged, safe and sound.

* * *

Kara was antsy.

She had been ansty the minute she woke up that morning, which wasn't her normal 6:45 am. No no, she woke up at 5:15 that morning. She was so excited she couldn't even sleep.

Now Kara was sitting at her desk at CatCo trying to write a write an article on the latest L Corp invention, keyword there being attempting. She was absolutely aching to get out of her chair and race over to the DEO where she could greet her big sister. She was just staring at her empty microsoft word document watching the line blink at her.

Kara looked over at the clock, it was only ten am, and Alex was not getting back till four pm. Kara wished she had the power to speed up time. With a sigh, and quick sip of coffee, she got to work writing her article, hoping time would pass quickly.

Minutes felt like hours to Kara and each word was getting harder to write, but she pushed through until the clock finally reached four.

And Kara could not have ran out of there any faster. Kara booked it down into the alleyway before she finally took off towards the DEO agency.

Alex was in her personal lab, carefully putting everything that she found where it belonged, whether that being a case, or a file. Alex to say the least was a bit in shock. Shock at all the horrors she faced during the month, and the fact that she was finally back in National City and survived it all. Alex couldn't wait to get home and just collapse onto her couch with a glass of wine, but what she really wanted, more than all of that was her little sister.

"ALEX!"

Alex was taken completly off guard. One minute she was putting government classified documents into a blue folder, and then next her alien sister was hugging the life out of her. It took a moment for Alex to recover and to realize what was happening, but once she realised Kara was there hugging her, she did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her, and lean her head against hers.

"You're finally home" Kara's voice cracked. She was trying to keep it together, but this month without Alex had been hell for her. All of her emotions she had kept bottled up inside since her sister's departure, were finally beginning to spill over.

"I'm here" Alex's voice was muffled by Kara's hair.

"I missed you...so much" Kara buried her head into Alex's shoulder.

Alex could feel her shirt getting a tiny bit wet with Kara's tears. Alex ran her fingers through Kara's golden locks and whispered softly in her ear that she was home, safe and sound, and that everything was okay.

Alex was so glad to be back; she hadn't fully realised how much she missed Kara until now she was wrapped up in her arms. She had spent countless sleepless nights just wondering what her kid sister was doing, how her day went, if she felt her sister's absence. It was hard being without Kara for this long, for being without any sort of friend or family comfort for that matter. Alex could finally feel her own tears being brought to the surface. They were tears of joy, tears of sadness, but mostly they were tears of relief.

They stayed like that for awhile. Just hugging, enjoying one another's embrace. Both reminiscing in the feeling that they both were okay, and that everything from here on out would be okay.

Kara finally pulled away and looked at her older sister, "What happened here?" Kara asked concernedly, and ran her thumb across Alex's bruised cheek.

Alex chuckled slightly and grabbed her hand, "I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

Kara grinned at that. Kara picked up Alex's bag, and walked out of the DEO with her sister hand in hand.

Home.

Alex Danvers was finally home.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what your favorite parts were.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Comment! Don't forget to send me your prompts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who favorite, commented, and followed! It is always very much appreciated, also a big thanks to those who sent me in prompts! Always welcoming more!**

 **I am super excited for you guys to read this one!**

* * *

 _Alex is an unhealthy insomniac._

* * *

Alex has always been an unhealthy insomniac.

Ever since she was a little girl she could never stay asleep. She has never made it through a full night before. Not even when she was a baby, she would put her parents through hell because she would never stay asleep for more than three and a half hours. Now you can imagine what she put her teachers through when she did not want to go down for a nap after recess.

It got especially worse when Kara came to Earth. She didn't know why, but the day her little sister came into her life, she was only able to get one or two hours of sleep; three if she was really lucky.

She would typically finally fall asleep around midnight or one in the morning, and then wake up between two and four. As a little girl she typically just read her books over and over again; into her teen years she watched movies, tv shows, or studied, mainly the last one. Now college, she was lucky to get any sleep at all every night. Alex once went a full 72 hours before getting any shut eye at all during her university days. But it never bothered her, not one bit.

She sometimes also just stayed in her bed at night thinking. Thinking what her life would have been like if Kara was never in it; would she still want to be a bio-engineer? Would she still have a father? Then she would also debate with herself at night over philosophical or controversial topics. She remembers getting quite heated with herself sometimes, especially over scientific or space related topics. Most of the time however, her mind would wander to her alien sister: Kara.

Alex had so many questions when Kara came to Earth, but she knew better than to bombard her with thousands of questions after the girl had just lost her entire world. As much as Alex resented Kara in the beginning (which she regrets), she was always curious about her little kryptonian sister. What her planet was like, what her parents were like, the culture, their foods, different planets Kara has scene, the other planets, stars and galaxies. Alex wanted to know it all.

Now as a full fledged working adult for a top secret government agency, Alexandra Danvers was lucky to get a full eight hours of sleep: _in one week._

Alex would train for twelve hours in the training room, practice bio-engineering for eight hours, thirty minutes total for eating, thirty minutes total for bathroom breaks, and showering, and that left only three hours for sleeping and other leisurely activities. Oh and this was a seven day a week type of thing for an entire year. Now that Alex has regular...ish working hours (it is sort of an on-call type of job), she has more time to do more leisurely activities, but still does not sleep as much as she should. Instead she did things like working out, watching TV, doing science and math problems...for fun.

But Alex never minded being an insomniac.

If anything she loved it. She felt like she was always getting more done. She felt as though she was being more productive by sleeping less. Alex almost felt superior for functioning on an hour or two of sleep... _almost._

Alex has been an insomniac all her life, and yet she has not told _anyone._

"Hey uh...Alex...do you remember the time your apartment's electricity went out and you crashed at my place for a few nights before getting a hotel room... you said you owed me one?"

"Kara...what'd you do?"

"It is not my fault my toilet and shower decided to backup the entire apartment complex!"

Alex sigh she let out soon turned into a chuckle. _Oh Kara_ she thought.

"Yes, you can stay at my place for the next week or so."

"YES! Thank you! I'll be over in an hour or two."

-Beeeeeeeeeeep-

"Oh Kara Kara Kara" Alex chuckled and shook her head. She than began to tidy up around her apartment and prepared it for her sister's unexpected stay.

A few hours flew by before Kara finally knocked on her older sister's apartment door. Alex opened the door with a smile and was greeted with a giddy little sister.

"Ooooooh this is going to be just like when we were growing up!" Kara dropped her bags and hugged her sister tightly.

Alex grunted, but hugged her sister back. Alex smiled, and rested her chin on her sister's shoulder, "Yeah? Are we gonna stargaze on the pigeon poop stained rooftop of this apartment complex?" Kara laughed before pulling away and picking her bags back up. Together the two made their way into Alex's small two bedroom apartment.

After a sister night full of binge watching Netflix, Kara was in a pizza and beer induced coma. She was absolutely exhausted from the day's events. Alex scratched her sister's back as she decided to at least finish the episode they were on before going to bed. Alex looked down at her little sister and couldn't help but smile. It was around 11 pm when the episode was finally over, Alex carefully maneuvered Kara off of her lap, only to pick her up bridal style to her bed.

She carefully got her into her regular pajamas, and tucked her into the right side of the bed. Alex took a quick shower and then proceed to the couch so she wouldn't disturb Kara when she would wake up around two or three. She grabbed a pillow and a sheet and fell asleep on her couch.

And just like Alex predicted, she was awake at 2:30 am. _Got the maximum at least_ Alex thought to herself. She decided she would at least lay there on her couch for a half hour more before getting up to do anything. Kara was not by any means a light sleeper, but Alex just wanted to make sure she was truly out of it before getting up to do some work. It was the quietest thing she could do while Kara was here.

3 am hit soon enough and Alex was in her office plugging away at some not fun paperwork. She sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee and began her days work.

Kara slowly stirred from her sleep around four oclock. The bad thing about falling asleep to pizza and beer, is that it makes you have to pee really badly. Kara practically flew to the bathroom to relieve herself from the pressuring building up inside of her. As soon as she was finished peeing and washing her hands. She realized Alex was not beside her when she got up, nor was she asleep on the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows and decided to check Alex's office before getting too concerned.

She quietly made her way down the hallway and peered through the crack in the doorway to reveal a working Alex Danvers. She opened the door fully before leaning against the frame, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

Alex was in the middle of a long sip of coffee when Kara softly spoke. She turned around and looked at her adorable sister leaning against the door frame, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I really had to pee" Kara stated rather bluntly.

Alex chuckled, "Of course you did. Who would have thought the girl of steel had a bladder the size of a peanut."

Kara rolled her eyes but still cracked a smile, "You never did answer my question."

"Couldn't sleep and I figured instead of just laying in bed, I could get a jump start on my paperwork" Alex lied.

Kara accepted it and nodded before yawning, "Alright, well, at least try to go back to sleep before it gets too early in the morning."

Alex nodded, "Good night Kara."

"Night" she heard Kara's voice call softly from the hallway.

This same routine had gone on for a few days now, and Kara was starting to get suspicious. She caught sister awake three times now, all around the same time between two and four. The first night she was doing work again, the second night she was watching a movie, the third night she was reading a book, and last night she caught Alex working out.

Kara wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

That night they were eating a nice pasta dinner. Alex was just starting to clear the table when Kara stated rather forcefully, "Alright talk."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "About?"

"Why have you really been up late at night Alex?"

"I told you, I haven't been sleeping well" Alex attempted to lie again.

"Yeah, when someone doesn't sleep well, they take sleeping pills or scroll through their phones; they don't have a 3 am full on workout session!" Kara was beginning to yell. Kara was sick of being lied too. Kara hates lies and hates liars more. She had been lied to all her life, and she wasn't going to take it again from her adoptive family, especially her adoptive sister, her best friend.

Alex was silently debating with herself, something she did a lot with herself as a child. Kara deserved the truth, they both were mature adults, and there wasn't anything Kara could really do about her insomnia, but she also knew Kara would worry for her health, and try getting her to a doctor; and she despised the doctors office. Alex just continued to stare at Kara while silently deliberating with herself about what she should do. She really wanted to tell her sister, she wanted to relieve herself from this secret, but also didn't wish to burden Kara either. It wasn't fair for either of them either way. If Alex didn't tell her, Alex would continue to lie to Kara, but spare her from a burden of worrying for her sister. Or she could tell her sister this burden, and the Kara would constantly worry about her sister's state of health. After finally weighing out, she decided to tell her.

"I...I have been suffering from insomnia-"

"Alex you can take some sleeping-"

"Since I was nine years old."

Kara just stared at her sister in disbelief. She couldn't believe what her big sister just told her, "You mean...you haven't slept a full night...since you nine?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah" she barley whispered out.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell anyone!? You should have told Eliza, or Jeremiah!"

"Kara it's not really that big of deal..."

"Not that big of a deal?...Not THAT BIG of deal? _NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!?_ Alex! This is your health we're talking about here! Sleeping is what resets the body, helps it replenish from a hard days work! Alex your insomnia is probably why you are always so stressed out all the time, and why you get all worked up and anxious! Sleeping causes your brain to reset Alex...This isn't healthy, or normal, and I am taking you to the doctor to get this whole thing figured out" Kara puffed out.

"Kara I have been doing this for almost twenty years now. I'm-"

"YOU ARE NOT FINE ALEX!"

Kara took a deep breath, "At least...sleep with me tonight...we haven't really done that since...we were little kids...maybe...maybe it could give you another hour or so..."

Alex sighed. She knew this would happen if she told her, the least she could do was try for her, "Okay."

So that night, Alex prepared the bed for the both of them. Before bed however, Kara convinced Alex to take a hot bath. While Alex was doing that, Kara sprayed a little bit of lavender on the pillows, hoping it would relax Alex enough to fall asleep faster, and hopefully stay asleep longer. Alex made her way out of the bathroom, with her pajamas on into her bedroom.

"Ready?" Kara asked from her side of the bed.

"I guess so."

Kara opened her arms up for Alex to come snuggle her.

"Isn't normally me who is holding you?" Alex asked laying herself across her sister's lap.

"Oh shut up and let me snuggle you." Kara smiled and looked down at her sister.

Alex turned on her side and closed her eyes. She decided to focus on her diaphragmatic breathing, counting her breaths till she fell asleep. 1...2...3... _oh my._

Kara began to scratch Alex's head, and it was the best feeling Alex had ever felt in her entire life. She now knew how Kara felt every time she gave her a back rub or scratch.

A small groan escaped from the back of Alex's throat, which made Kar chuckle lightly, "Shhhhh, go to sleep" she whispered.

And Alex did.

...

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Alex's eyes popped open. Light was seeping in through the window, indicating the sun was well above the horizon line. Alex squinted and turned onto her side and buried her head into what she thought was going to be her pillow, but was met with her sister's lap. She looked up at Kara who had the biggest grin on her face.

"What" Alex mumbled tiredly.

"Alex...its almost 10 am...you slept about twelve hours."

Alex Danvers had slept through an entire night since she was nine years old.

* * *

 **Irony of this chapter is that I have stayed up till 11 to write and edit this instead of going to bed myself.**

 **WELP! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter I have ever written! Please favorite, follow, and review! Don't forget to send me your prompts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been awhile, but school has been whooping my butt, and then Christmas happened, and I just really needed a few days with my family and then the new semester happened and I am currently memorizing all 206 bones in the body and some prominences. But anyway, thank you all for all of your support, your comments, your favorites, and your follows! They are all greatly appreciated! Love you all!**

 **IMPORTANT: Before I get to the story, go to my profile, there is a poll there about a popular request I have gotten about a certain prompt.**

* * *

 _Alex has secretly been drinking again, Kara catches her one night and helps her start the detox process._

* * *

 _It's the only way we can get Myriad off the planet._

It was cool.

 _You wouldn't be able to generate thrust, you wouldn't be able to breathe, you wouldn't be able to get back._

It was cool yet it burned.

 _I need you to promise me something...I never stopped wearing the glasses...you and Eliza gave me a great life...that everything good I did, it came from you being my sister...I want you to do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing..._

The dark amber liquid slowly descended down her throat.

 _I can't._

She exhaled deeply through her nose.

 _I need you need you to promise me, Alex._

She opened her eyes.

 _I promise._

The clear etched glass was empty.

 _Good._

One Glass.

 _I love you Kara._

One Glass.

This same nightmare has haunted Alex for days now. She had no clue why though. It had been months since Myriad's destruction and her baby sister sacrificed herself for the safety of mankind. Yet it was there. That same conversation. That same conversation that will be forever etched into her mind. It was as if it was playing on a record over and over and over again. It was there every time she shut her eyes and she hated it. The thought of losing her sister devastated her, and that thought becoming a reality had her traumatized.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around and saw Kara standing against the wall. She was clad in her normal striped pajamas, and a look of worry was upon her face.

"Kara...I-"

Kara approached her and immediately saw the glass and the open bottle of wine next to her. "Alex please tell me you aren't drinking again...you promised me-"

"It's just a glass Kara...I promise...one glass...that's all I was going to have...I won't start again Kara, I promise" Alex grabbed Kara's hand and held it, "I promise."

And Alex kept her promise...for one week.

Pretty soon one glass turned into two glasses, and two glasses into three glasses, and three glasses into four glasses. It started off with wine, then it was whiskey, and then it was brandy, and then in was straight up vodka.

Kara was getting ready for bed when all of a sudden she gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Keeeeeeeeer-hic-ahhhhh"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "Alex? Is...is that you? Are you okay?"

"Of cou-hic-rse thissssss isssssssss your big sister...Al...Aluh...Al-oh what-hic-eva."

"Alex where are you?" Kara was already grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"Y-you kn-hic-ow?...Das a gut question...uh...uhm"

"Alex stay there, I am coming to get you."

With that Kara took off in search of her sister. Using her X-ray vision she scanned the city, looking in bar after bar before she found her in their normal underground alien bar.

Alex was practically lying on top the bar counter with a solid 5 bottles of beer next to her on the countertop.

Kara was absolutely livid to say the least.

"Alexandra Danvers."

Alex hazardly whipped around, knocking and breaking a few bottles onto the floor. A gasp came from her mouth, "Heeeeeeeeeeey, I knooooooow Yoooooooooouuuu...yer uh...your...super-"

Kara did NOT let Alex finish that sentence. She marched on over to her older sister, and hoisted her over her shoulder.

Gasp. "Weeeeeeeee!" Gasp "Are we going-"

"Shut...up."

Kara took her outside and into the empty alley. It takes almost all of her strength not to slam her against the brick wall and hope that somehow knocks some sense into her.

"What were you thinking Alexandra!?"

"Shhhhhhhh, not so loud" Alex giggled and covered Kara's mouth.

Kara was having a hard time controlling her emotions at the moment. On one hand she wants to absolutely strangle her sister for getting drunk in a random bar, and on another she is disappointed in her sister for breaking her promise to her about her drinking getting out of hand. Kara shakes her head and picks her up again and flies towards Kara's apartment.

"Alex-"

Alex was white as a sheet with a slight green hue to her skin tone.

"Alex?"

Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh

Kara closed her eyes and slowly exhaled.

Alex had thrown up all over Kara's shoes.

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes only to snap them close due to the bright light. Her stomach began to churn unhappily and she made a beeline to the bathroom. Bile rose from her throat and she spewed into the toilet. After a good 5 minutes of throwing her up, she finally stopped long enough to let her head rest on the edge of the lid. Her breaths came out in short pants. She didn't even notice her little sister holding her short hair back, and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Kara?"

Kara responded by giving her two aspirin and a cracked open Ginger Ale.

Alex shakily took the two pills followed by a few small sips of the Ginger Ale. "Thank you" She mumbled out. Kara didn't respond, instead she stood up and left Alex laying on the bathroom floor.

Alex furrowed her brow slightly before she shakily tested her feet. After a step or two, she unsteadily made her way out of the bathroom only to see her sister making breakfast.

"Kara-"

"I don't want to hear it Alexandra."

That was a low blow to Alex's stomach. Kara only ever called Alex by her full name was when she was angry, and the wrath of a Kryptonian was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Kara come on thats-"

"YOU PROMISED ME ALEX! YOU PROMISED ME THAT IT WAS ONLY A GLASS! You told me that it was one glass and that you weren't ever going to turn into the girl again! You promised me you weren't going to be that parties out till 5 in the morning, who drinks herself drunk to where she doesn't even know who she is anymore! You promised me it was one glass! ONE GLASS ALEX! You-You LIED to me! I trusted you and you betrayed that trust Alex! I always told you if you were ever having troubles you could come to me! I have always been there for you through everything! Everything! Why!? Why is it that alcohol is the better answer!? What can alcohol do that I can't do!? TELL ME!" Kara pounded her fist on the countertop , breaking the corner piece off and onto the floor.

Alex was stunned for a moment. She had never ever seen her little sister so...so angry before. It was always amazing to see such power and anger swell up into one being, but when that power and anger are pointed at you, it was rather terrifying.

But who was Kara to judge her? To judge Alex? Kara had no idea, had no clue what Alex was going through, what was going on in her head. How dare she question Alex's judgment.

"You have absolutely no right to judge me or my decisions! You have no idea what I am going through! And how could you!? You're "Supergirl" everybody loves and adores you! You have the perfect life, perfect looks, perfect job, perfect everything! You have a problem?! A little super strength, laser vision will fix it right up! You have it easy! Let me tell you something Kara! I-I have always been there! Ever since you dropped down into my life! And because of that you-you have ruined everything! I had my entire life planned out in front of me! But you had to come in and screw it all up, and all of a sudden its _my_ job to protect you! My job to save you! My job to make sure you don't make a complete and under embarrassment of yourself! So yes Kara Zor-El tell me what you can do to screw my life over even more!"

"Get out"

Alex just stared at her sister, it was clear has day that Kara was still angry, but something else was slowly creeping in. Slowly becoming evident on her face. Hurt. Kara Danvers was hurt by the only person she thought would never let her down.

"Get out!" Kara shouted trying to keep her tears from falling that were clearly welling up.

Alex did not need to be told a second time.

* * *

"Wasn't the last time we were here was because you had a drinking problem?"

Alex said nothing from the bench inside her cell.

"You wanna tell my why my best agent is on the other side of the bars where we put criminals?"

"J'onn-"

"What are you doing with yourself Alex? Whatever you are going through needs to be resolved...until then I must suspend you from the field."

Tears weld up into Alex's eyes. She knew she screwed up. Badly. Alex had done it again to herself; she had hit rock bottom, and now she has to slowly climb her way out.

"She's all yours Mr. Hankshaw" The officer said opening up the door to her cell.

They walked out to his car in silence.

"Danvers-"

"Please...don't."

J'onn dropped Alex off at her apartment building and drove off.

Alex just stared at the building for a moment. She knew she had to make things right, she just hoped she didn't burn her bridge enough to be beyond prepare. She slowly made her way up and into to her apartment. Alex felt sick to her stomach, whether if it was the hangover talking or the fact she hurt her sister. Memories of their conversation flashed in her mind, and what killed Alex the most was the way her sister looked at her after she told her to get out. Alex's knee jerk reaction was to go to her liquor cabinet and forget about everything except getting to the bottom of the glass, but Alex knew that that's what got her into this mess in the first place. She placed both hands on her countertop, she started to rock on her feet, her breath quickened, her thoughts started running on a rapid fire, she did the only thing she knew would help.

"Kara...Kara...its...its me Alex, I uh...I know I am the...the last person you want to hear from right now and with...good reason...Kara I" Alex could feel her salty tears slowly falling down her cheeks "I...Kara I'm sorry...I'm sorry for drinking again, for breaking my promise to you, for yelling at you, and those things I said... those awful, terrible, horrendous words I said to you that...I hurt you" Alex's voice cracked, "I hurt you Kara...and that's what's worst out of all of this...I hurt you and it's killing me...you're killing me...because I know I'm not strong enough to do this on my own...I'm not strong...I'm not strong like you" Alex's lips twitched into a smile momentarily, "You...you Kara are...I don't deserve you Kara...you deserve better...you deserve someone who can give you the love you need...the love that you deserve...I'm sorry Kara" Alex at this point was full on crying and it was evident in her voice that she was "I'm so sorry Kara and I need you."

Alex through her phone across the room before slowly sliding down her apartment wall. Her shoulders shuddered has body was wracked with sobs. Alex was in such distress, she never noticed her blonde haired sister sitting down by her on the floor, and wrapping her arms around her while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Alex finally gathered her senses and took notice of the warm body engulfing her with comfort, comfort she felt she didn't deserve, "K-k-ar-a-a?"

"Shhhhhhh...its okay" Kara shushed lightly, tucking Alex's head underneath her chin. "I got you Lex...I got you" Kara held her close and gently rubbed her back and shoulder soothingly.

"H-how did-"

"J'onn called me." Kara answered simply

They sat there on the floor, quietly listening to noises that came from outside Alex's four walls. Alex was slowly calming herself down while listening to her sister's steady heartbeat and even breathing. Alex knew she had hit rock bottom, and she knew there was no way out of it by herself.

"Kara?"

"Yes dear?"

"I...I need your help."

"I know Alex...I know." Kara gently pressed her lips to her sister's forehead before they both fell into a dreamless sleep, resting up for the battle to come.

* * *

 **Let me know how you guys felt about this one! Your feedback is very VERY important to me. Hope you guys liked it, this was a very much requested prompt. Please follow, favorite, and comment! Feel free to send in those prompts and don't forget about my poll (you can find this on my profile).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright** **Alright alright, its been awhile people, but I'm back for the summer. I have officially finished my first year of college and all I got to say is: holy crap, I can't believe I survived that. So, expect me to update once every one to two weeks now that I am back for the summer. I would just like to thank everyone who has left me such wonderful reviews, who has followed and favorited my story, I appreciate all of you!**

 **Also, I LOST MY PROMPT SHEET! All of my wonderful prompts I had for this story is gone! I was able to recover some from the comment section, but that's it. So, if you have a prompt or even a song that has prompt potential, SEND IT IN!**

 **But with that, let's get into the story!**

* * *

 _Kara sees all of Alex's scars she obtained over her many years of living. (Prompt giving to me by a guest)._

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it is so hot!"

"How come Earth gets so hot! Temperatures never reached this high on Daxam!"

"Yeah well, welcome to Earth buddy!"

It was a whopping 104 degrees in National City and even the criminals thought it was too hot to be stirring up trouble. So, J'onn gave Kara, Alex, and Winn the day off to go cool off. But since Alex's AC broke and Kara's apartment doesn't have air conditioning, the three of them joined Mon-El and James in the park, where they are now currently baking like cakes in an oven.

"Kara can't you cool us off with your freeze breath or something," Mon-El asked in just a wife-beater and basketball shorts. "This heat is fogging up my glasses."

"As much as I hate my glasses in this weather too, I can't go blowing my disguise when it gets a little too hot out," Kara said unbutton the first two buttons of her short-sleeve button down.

James jumped in finally saying, "Come on guys" Alex raised an eyebrow, "And girls…we can't let a little bit of heat get the best of us. Here, I brought a frisbee."

Mon-El furrowed his eyebrows, "What is this…disc thing…er…" He took it from James' hands and inspected the yellow plastic with a furrowed brow.

He began to bend it when James took it from his hands, "Not like that. Here I'll show you, Kara, go long."

Kara groaned slightly, "Why me, why not Winn. Winn!" Kara shouted pushing on his shoulder a little bit, "Go show Mon-El how to play frisbee."

"We really wanted the athletically challenged guy to show the alien how to play frisbee?" He said with a raised eyebrow, while fanning himself with one of his many TV show themed shirts, "Ok!"

The three guys took off their shirts, much to the pleasure of the public eye of National City, and Winn and James proceeded to show Mon-El the wonderful art of throwing a cheap piece of plastic. Kara smiled at her three friends. She remembered her first time the Danvers family showed her the fun past time. She let out a silent giggle to herself when she remembered the first time she threw the frisbee. Still learning to maintain her Kryptonian strength, she ended up leaving a thin bruise on Jeremiah's chest. It was the first time, she earned a chuckle from Alex Danvers. Frisbee was often a fun passed time in the Danvers family, it was one of the only activity Alex could stand being in Kara's presence for. Alex, playing on the Midvale High's Ultimate team, had fun throwing the plastic from a great distance to each other. Alex because she had the skill, and Kara because she had the strength to just have it reach her.

"I hear those gears turning girlie"

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by her red-haired sister. She looked over at Alex and smiled, "Just thinking."

"I can see that," Alex said, scooting over, opting to sit closer to her adoptive sister, "About what," she asked, moving a few blonde strands behind her sister's hair.

Kara smiled, "Shouldn't it be you showing Mon-El how to play frisbee, miss-4-time-ultimate-state-champion?" Kara said with a slight smirk. She knew Alex was itching to get into the game.

Alex grinned, "Hey now, I can't destroy his ego just yet. It'll be way more fun for me to destroy him when he actually thinks he's good at the game."

A laugh escaped from Kara's lips and said, "Come on, let's go join them." She stood up, brushing the grass off her body and offered her hand to Alex.

Alex graciously took it and allowed Kara to pull her up. They jogged over to the boys and started to throw the disc around. Mon-El wasn't actually half bad at it, but he was no near the skill of which Alexandra Danvers was at. Alex took the privilege of showing off yet another skill the woman had mastered in her lifetime. She was showing off by doing some fancy throwing tricks or asking Kara to go long, and vice versa.

Alex eventually got to the point where she needed to take her shirt off. She whipped off the dark red tank-top leaving her in just a sports bra and short tennis shorts and also showing off her abs. Mon-El's jaw hit the ground and whistled, "Dang Kara, who knew your sister was such a babe-OW" Kara had punched him in the shoulder and gave him a nasty glare that could kill before turning to look at her sister.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she looked at her. This wasn't the first time Kara had seen her sister with such little clothes on, in fact, she's seen her with absolutely nothing on (NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS). But she's never noticed the number of scars that her sister has. Kara grew greatly concerned for the older woman and wondered exactly if any of them were her own doing, or if she put her in harm's way to accumulate those scars.

"Danvers!" James called to Alex, "Go long!" James attempted to throw the frisbee a great distance, but unfortunately, it got caught in the wind and just flopped onto the ground.

For the rest of the day, Kara was kind off and found herself staring at Alex, or more specifically Alex's back and shoulders, which held most of the scars. Kara was wracking her brain at how any of those appeared onto her body. Alex was still somewhat young, when Kara reached Earth, and unless Alex was secretly a trained DEO agent by the time she was 5, Kara knew that most of those scars had to have accumulated while she was still here on Earth and couldn't help but feel guilty for not protecting her older sister enough from harms way, and also couldn't help but wonder if any of those scars was because Kara herself wasn't careful enough.

Alex eventually got the call that her apartment had AC again (everyone shouted for joy) and made there way over to her place. They managed to devour two large pizzas and watched some sort of animal documentary for Mon-El. The man was absolutely fascinated with not only the TV but the educational purposes from the TV. It began to get late, and soon all of the boys left, leaving behind the two sisters to the finally cooled off apartment.

"What's up with you, you've been awfully quiet since we got back," Alex asked, throwing away the rest of the pizza boxes and recycling the leftover beer bottles.

Kara didn't quite hear her, still caught up in her mind of everything Alex.

"Kara…Kara…KARA ZOR-EL!"

Kara came to, to the sound of her real name being spoken, "Hm what?" She turned and looked at Alex to see if anything was wrong.

"Kara, you ok? You've been sort of out of it since we got back to my place. Did something happen?" Alex looked concerned and scanned her younger sister's body for any physical harm.

"What? I mean, yeah…yeah, I'm ok." Kara said, twisting her hair around her fingers, something she often would do when she would get nervous.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGA"

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry, sorrrrryyyyyyyy."

"What happened out there you two! Supergirl what were thinking-"

"Yeah-Well-I thought…wrong?"

Alex groaned, holding her arm, "Just put my shoulder back into its socket!"

J'onn winced and put his hands into position on Alex's shoulder and arm, "Ready?" Alex winced but nodded. "Okay…one…two"

TWIST SNAP

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kara stood in the corner feeling absolutely helpless and guilty. A few days later, after Kara had discovered all of the scars, Kara had been a bit more…cautious and protective of Alex. She was constantly jumping in front of Alex, preparing and protecting her from anything and everything that came in her way. But, jumping in front of her did not always work, and sometimes, she had to push her out of the way…and sometimes dislocating her shoulder in the process.

Kara grabbed an ice pack and laid it across Alex's shoulder. "Here…Can you lay me on my back?" Alex asked

"Are you sure," Kara asked.

Alex nodded, and Kara gently helped Alex turn over onto her back, exposing her scar covered back. Kara bit her lip, rather harshly just looking at it. There were a few small scars that looked fairly faded, and then there were others that looked rough, large, and jagged. Kara ghosted her hand across her back lightly.

"Kara…what are you doing?" Alex croaked out.

"…You have a lot of scars" Kara put rather softly.

A slight chuckle/scoff escaped Alex's lips and her lips twitched upward a bit, "You're just now noticing?" Kara's frowned deepened and retracted her hand. It killed Kara knowing that Alex got gravely hurt under her time as Supergirl. She knew she couldn't protect Alex from everything, and she knew there were places Alex has gone that Kara had never been, but she couldn't help but feel responsible. Alex knew exactly what Kara was thinking and grabbed her hand and softly squeezed it, "You know these aren't your fault right?"

"But I feel like they are. I can't help but feel like I could have prevented any number of these" Kara choked out, clearing her throat to try and not sound so emotional. Alex painfully and slowly sat herself up, "Woah woah woah, what are you doing, you should be resting" Kara interjected and tried to get Alex to lay back down.

Alex brushed her sister off and pointed to a small faded white scar that reached across her kneecap, "I got this when I was seven years old. My friends and I were all playing tag at daycare, and I ran into the corner of a kitchen counter."

She pointed to another one that started at the top of her neck that streaked across her chest. It was fairly faded, but this one jutted out slightly, "I got this while training to be a DEO agent. Agent Vasquez was wearing a particular sharp boot that day and took a pretty good swipe across my chest. She's never let me live that one down."

Kara smiled slightly, never has she ever thought about another DEO agent getting the best of Alex like that. She noticed a particularly large and jagged scar on her back, she frowned again, "What about this one?"

Alex frowned, "It was shortly after you joined the agency… I was chasing after this guy across the skyline and…my footing slipped after I jumped and I…fell."

"Okay, no one gets a scar like this after falling on there back" Kara narrowed her eyes slightly, she knew there was more to the story then Alex was letting on.

Alex grimaced slightly, knowing that Kara wasn't going to appreciate the full story, "Off of a…7 story building…?"

Kara's eyes bulged out of her head, "YOU WHAT!?" Kara got up and immediately began to pace the width of the room, talking about a mile a minute. "You fell off the roof of a 7-story building!? How did you even survive that! How did this even happen without me knowing! You should be paralyzed or worse, DEAD! How is that even possible!"

"Because you caught me."

"How could you have been-wait what?" Kara turned on her heel to face her.

"You caught me," Alex stated bluntly.

"I-what? I don't remember this."

"Wouldn't shock me, you've caught me and so many others so many times, I can see how they would all blend together somehow" Alex said with a small smile on her face.

Kara's brow furrowed, "If I caught you, how did you obtain-"

"I caught a windowsill on the way down."

Kara stood there absolutely flabbergasted. "I…I caught you?"

Alex trudged her way over to Kara and carefully wrapped her good arm around Kara, much to her chagrin, "You always catch me…you will always catch me and everyone else who needs saving because that's just what you do Kara."

Kara wrapped her arms around her sister, very _very_ gently. She smiled slightly at how much faith Alex in Kara. No matter how many times Kara didn't trust herself, no matter how many times Kara lost faith, Alex had enough faith in her for the both of them. Had enough faith that no matter if Kara failed, she would always be there to catch Alex and the world when it falls.

* * *

 **Well, that's it friends! Tell me what you think! (AND PLEASE SEND IN THOSE PROMPTS! I BEG OF YOU!)**

 **~Fletchdoug99**


End file.
